


Team Galactic Group Lactation Gay

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay, Group, Lactation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Team Galactic Group Lactation Gay
Kudos: 2





	Team Galactic Group Lactation Gay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Team Galactic Group Lactation Gay](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Team+Galactic+Group+Lactation+Gay).



> Team Galactic Group Lactation Gay

Team Galactic Group Lactation Gay

**Author's Note:**

> Team Galactic Group Lactation Gay


End file.
